Power Hungry Fool
by Thewriterr231
Summary: None are happy if seeking power.


Power hungry fool

"One thing for sure in the world of trophies is that true power is never gained from bullying, bragging or picking fights. These types of actions will bring you to ruin and you will never be happy. That is what Mario told me - oh by the way my name is Ash Ketchum. I just recently joined the Smashers, unfortunately I wasn't there to help them take on the Subspace Army, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. What Mario said to me was true, it came from a real life experience; an experience that still troubles me even to this day.  
It was when I had just gotten away from Team Rocket, thanks to a very grumpy Bowser falling into one of their pitfall traps. Pikachu, my good friend Dawn and I were talking and laughing about how Team Rocket was very unlucky because Bowser had fallen into one of their traps. As we continued walking I was thinking about when I had won my first smash battle against Mario and Luigi with my Pikachu and my newly caught Lucario, I was so happy. I was praising both Pikachu and Lucario and I didn't realize that Mario was behind me when he tapped me on my shoulder. Mario had heard me talking to my Pokémon and was happy to hear me praising them. He felt it was good to let your Pokémon know you really appreciate them. Then as we walked on we talked about the match. I told Mario I felt it was pretty intense, but I felt good inside when I saw my Pokémon trying to do their best."  
Dawn brought me back to the present when she said she heard someone fighting.  
I told her, "If someone was fighting it is probably Bowser trying to launch Team Rocket for what they had done to him." That was when we heard a girl screaming in horror. We rushed to where the sound was coming from. We got there just in time to see something awful - 4 Mobians, one was Amy Rose a pink hedgehog, she was crying out for Sonic the Hedgehog to fight back. He was getting beaten up by a green hedgehog with a black jacket and 2 scars on his chest. The green hedgehog was laughing and taunting him trying to get him to fight back. But a female fox was holding Amy around the neck threatening to hurt her if he fought back. We watched in horror as the green hedgehog kept taunting him, telling Sonic he was stronger, that he had achieved his full potential and he was KING!

"Ash we can't just stand by and watch him beat Sonic to a pulp, we must help him. We have to stop this fight, we have to stop them!" said Dawn.  
"Okay, I'll help Sonic, but I need you to use Buneary to get Amy out of that evil witch's grip. That way the both of you will be able to get Sonic to safety, while I take on that Green Monster!"  
Dawn was just about to say something but she changed her mind when she saw the look of grim determination on my face. "Get ready," I said, "you won't have a huge opening so work fast."  
While all this was going on the green hedgehog had Sonic pinned to the ground and was hitting him.

"What's a matter blue?" asked the green hedgehog. Holding back, you loser."

The female fox grinned evilly saying "Just give that weakling what he-. "

That's when I stepped up and said, "Hey, stop hurting him and let Amy go." Both the female fox and the green hedgehog got distracted just long enough for Sonic to flip him over.  
Then the female fox said, "Who the heck are -" just as her feet were frozen solid by Buneary, allowing Amy to go to Sonic. Amy saw how badly he was hurt.  
"Sonic we have to get you to the hospital right now, said Amy"

Sonic responded, "I can't let them get away with trying to kidnapping you I hav-."

That is when I interrupted him "Let me, Pikachu and my other Pokémon handle this. You take care of yourself, go with Amy and Dawn."  
While I was as talking to Sonic, Pikachu gave the green hedgehog the shock treatment.  
"So this little wuss wants a piece of Blue's pummeling; King Scourge will be happy to oblige."

As I took on Scourge, Sonic realize that he had no choice but to let me and my Pokémon fight Scourge without his help because he was just too injured. So he let Amy take him to the nearest hospital.  
As they were leaving I took the Pokéball that was holding Lucario out to ready myself to face Scourge the evil hedgehog .The female fox still had her feet frozen solid to the ground, she was grinning to herself thinking that this wouldn't take long that Scourge would take us down in a flash. Meanwhile as, Dawn was walking away she was praying to the gods especially; the goddess Palutena to send her strength to me; I guess she figured I was going to need all the help I could get to beat him.  
"Time to kneel to your King twerp, what the… "said Scourge. Shocked to see Lucario appear from my Pokéball.  
Just as he was getting ready to attack I told Lucario to use aura sphere and it hit him right in the nose causing him to fall into a thorn bush. My Pokémon and I were laughing so hard that I almost got hit by the female fox because she had broken free from the frozen foothold; if it wasn't for Lucario foreseeing it and tossing her right into the throne bush on top of Scourge.  
"Fiona use the Warp Ring, bring my gang here to teach everyone in this world a lesson starting with Hero-boy and his little friends" yelled Scourge. He was in a lot of pain as he crawled out of the thorn bush.  
"I can't, I dropped the Warp Ring when I fell and it went flying forward in that direction. I'll go look for the ring while you keep him busy," said Fiona, as she ran off in the direction the warp ring had gone. Scourge was in too much pain to fight all he could do was look off in the direction Fiona had gone.

I had no idea what a Wrap Ring was and how such a small ring was going to help them. But something told me it must be pretty powerful and I had better find it before they did. I told Pikachu and Lucario to follow me and then sent Staraptor out to search for the Wrap Ring.  
Then my Pokémon and I went in the same direction as Fiona.

Scourge figured I would be too late to find the ring since Fiona had a head start, but as he recovered some of his strength he decided to come after us to make sure we didn't find it first. So my Pokémon and I had to fight Scourge while contiunuing to looking for the ring. While Scourge and I were battling I didn't realize that Fiona had just grabbed Dawn and was going to use her as leverage against me! Just then Staraptor showed me the ring; Bowser Jr. had found it. I knew this was going to be a major problem!  
"Well, well its Ashy boy and he would really like this ring so it must be important. Well guess what, you can't have it since I found first it is all mine!" said Junior.  
I knew this was a no win situation, since he is the favorite son of Bowser, but just than I came up with an idea, it may have been suicidal but at least it was an idea.  
"Hey Junior, I saw your dad trying to beat up Team Rocket and I was wondering if you wanted in on the action?" I said.  
"You said he is beating up team rocket? I definitely want a piece of that" said Junior.  
I told Junior where to find his father in exchange for the ring (he gave me a fake ring that looked exactly like the warp ring that Fiona had dropped.)  
"Thanks" I said to Junior.  
"You're welcome" said Junior as he whisperer "sucker" under his breath.  
As soon as Junior left, I heard Dawn screaming for help. When I turned around I saw Scourge and Fiona behind me and Fiona was holding Dawn in a headlock.  
"Let her go!" I said  
"Sure we will, after I make you and your little furry friends eat dirt while I take back the Warp Ring!" said Scourge in an evil voice.  
"Ash, don't give Scourge that ring!" yelled Dawn. "You can't let him get it."  
"Why do you want that ring so badly? It's just a ring," I said.

"I want it so I can rock this world as well as the multi-verse, as its unstoppable King, said Scourge in an evil voice.

"You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind a girl!" I said angrily. "You are insane; you are nothing but a Power Hungry Fool!" Just as I finished talking to him he tried to attack me and my Pokémon, but we were too quick for him and he missed.  
"All right Hero-boy, I have the little princess here and I know that you don't want to see her get hurt," said the evil Scourge.  
"Ash don't listen to him, he's lying he is going to hurt me no matter what you do, ouch!" yelled Dawn as Scourge slapped her across the face.

I was horrified because there was nothing I could do but give him what he wanted. I couldn't let him hurt Dawn. "You are nothing but pure evil," I said.  
Scourge responded by hitting me with a spinning back kick which made me drop the Warp Ring.  
"Ash!" cried Dawn.  
"Pika!" said Pikachu as he came to my side along with Lucario and Staraptor.  
"The problem with the weak and innocent is that they hold back because they are afraid of dying," said Scourge evilly, as he picked up the Warp Ring. "This ring makes me immortal!"  
"Now I can-" Scourge was saying when he was interrupted by Bowser Jr.  
"You are really stupid for telling me what this ring is for. Oh yea, by the way, the ring you have is fake; Daddy will be so proud of Me." said Bowser Junior as he appear in his own Koopa Clown Car.  
Both Scourge and Fiona were in shock; I could tell by the look on their evil faces. Fiona was distracted enough that she loosened her grip on Dawn; that was all she needed to break free and come to my side. "Ash are you okay?" she asked  
"I'm fine, how about you?" Scourge really gave you a good whack, I can see his entire handprint on the side of you face."

"I'm okay." Dawn said.  
Just then Fiona shouted, "Run for it!" as she got scorched by Bowser; because they had  
attempted to take the warp ring by force from Bowser Jr. At the exact moment they were attacking him, Bowser appeared.

"No one messes with my son" said Bowser as he proceeded to beat Fiona and Scourge to a pulp. Junior joined in to help his Dad and unknowingly dropped the Warp Ring. Pikachu quickly snatched it up without any of them realizing it.  
"Good Work buddy." I said to Pikachu as he quietly gave me the real Warp Ring. At that moment we heard a word that signaled that our nightmare was over. "Puyo" we all knew who was here.  
"Kirby!" we shouted with great relief.  
"He is not the only one who came to help," said a young teenager's voice. We turned around  
and saw Link, the Mario brothers, Meta-knight and his two followers Sword and Blade and bringing up the rear was Sonic. "Sonic, didn't we tell you not to follow us, you are not completely recovered," said Link.  
"Sorry Link, I didn't want to miss this opportunity for a rematch with that evil Scourge," said Sonic.  
Scourge and Fiona saw that they were outnumbered. As the SSB surrounded them, Scourge picked up the fake warp ring thinking it was the real one. "I think it is time to bring my gang into this fight," said Scourge.  
"Great idea," said Fiona with an evil grin!  
"It is time to show these people who is the King of the multi-verse," said Scourge as he held up the ring.  
Meta-knight was shocked to see Scourge had a Wrap Ring. " Where did you get that ring!?" asked Meta-knight.  
"I'm not telling you old man, "Scourge said in triumphant! But his triumph was short lived. As he threw the ring in the air calling for his gang to join him it fell to the ground instead of floating. Scourge knew at that moment he was in real trouble, because the ring was a fake. Scourge looked around for a place to run.

"Don't even think about it," I said, "you are outnumbered and we have you completely surrounded."  
"That didn't scare me at all," said Luigi. Everyone agree with him.  
"Ha, if you were a true king, like me, the Great King Bowser, you would have more skill and that's a fact," said Bowser.  
"He is nothing but a coward," said Sonic. "He held Amy hostage so I could not fight back because if I did they would hurt her."  
"He is nothing but a Power Hungry Fool." I said and Dawn agreed with me. As we were talking amongst ourselves, Scourge was getting angrier by the minute.  
"Shut up you weaklings I'll crush you like the bugs you are," said Scourge as he and Fiona lunged at me while my back was turned. Dawn and my Pokémon were standing in front of me and realized what they were going to do so my Pokémon stepped in front of me to stop them. However, it was unnecessary as everyone had mange to take them both down before they could even get close to us.

Meta-Knight and his crew are part of an organization called the Zone Rangers who work with the zone cops on things such as inter-zone invasions. He had Sword and Blade put control collars on Scourge and Fiona and then take them to zone jail.

I was talking to Link, Kirby and the Mario brothers about what had happened and how we saved Sonic and Amy from those two evildoers. Sonic painful admitted it was the truth and that if we hadn't come by when we did, he would have been done for. Amy agreed, she was so frightened by those two thugs, she thought they were going to kill her and Sonic. She said she was never so glad to see anyone in her whole life. Sonic also told us that he was the one to call Mario and the others to come help us. We sure were glad he did because we definitely needed their help.  
Meta-knight appeared from behind us and said," The Warp Ring, do you have it?"  
"I have it right here, thanks to my buddy Pikachu, he picked it up when no one was looking. What is so important about this ring, why did Scourge and Fiona want it so badly?" I asked Meta-knight as I gave him the ring.  
"Hey that's my ring give it back," said Junior.  
"Junior if you stop whining about the ring I'll take you to Smash Burger for lunch," said Bowser. He knew his son just couldn't resist the call of food.  
"What I was about to say before I got interrupted by Junior, was that it is a Warp Ring. It allows the user to teleport anywhere by just using their mind," said Meta-Knight. The way he spoke about it, it seemed like he had used one before. They are usually exclusive to areas where teleportation technology is not available. They also give them to smashers that are ranked 7 to 10. This particular one has a higher charge which is rare because it can break through to a different world bypassing its natural defenses. By doing this no one is alerted to the intruder.  
"Wow, I'm glad that we managed to keep it out of Scourge and Fiona's hands, right Dawn?" I said.  
"Definitely, said Dawn."

"Boy what a day," I said, "I'm glad everything turned out all right." Everyone agreed.

So that was the real life experience that opened my eyes and showed me that no one is ever truly happy if all they want is power. 


End file.
